the warrior and the eygptian goddess
by darkboy18
Summary: rewritten sorry about but it have some problems and I had some of my fellow writers to help me correct it I don't own the loz series it's owned by Nintendo but this story is my creation


Prologue: it all started about 5000 years ago in the ancient Egyptian kingdom of Aribtier-Hyrule.

This is how the legend goes. The kingdom is ruled by six wielders, each controlling elements of their own power: fire, water, wind, earth, light and darkness. Above them are three goddesses of power, wisdom and courage. Only the chosen three can handle the goddess's power known to all as the Triforce. It is said that the goddesses left the kingdom to the six rulers and headed back to their home: the scared realm. The six rulers maintained peace for two hundred years.

Then ten years later outside the kingdom, in a small village of Ordon came a young farm boy. He has brown hair and deep azure blue eyes that can peer into your soul. He's very strong and looks like he has the strength of 30 men and the speed and reflexes of a wolf. He sees great distances as a hawk would and knows how to tell what's good or evil. His name is Knil he's a very kind person with a pure heart.

He's been helping in the village for all his life. His parents disappeared when was only nine years old. Before they left they told him follow what's in your heart and find the power you need. They said that they'll return soon and Knil has been hoping for years. He's now seventeen and learning how to fight under the instruction of his good friend Rusl who teaches him the ways of the sword and how to use a bow and arrow, bombs, and defence with a shield. Knil became a strong warrior in is his own way. Knil had many friends during his time and came to love him as part of their family.

One day while out training by the gate; the village chief's daughter Ilia came to see him with urgent news. She said that Knil needs to see the chief right away. So he heads off to see him and the chief told him that he has been chosen to deliver a sword to the royal family as a token of the village thanks.

Knil then prepared to leave as he got weapons and gear. He wore a green shirt with chain mail armour with green shorts with white pants and boots and a green cap on his head. Then he called for his horse Epona and got on and they're off to the castle. But during the trip he was ambushed by five masked bandits and they took the sword and his horse and every weapon from him but he vowed to get it all back. The bandits left him a note saying.

"Dear chosen hero. If you reading this; that's means we took everything but yours clothes, slingshot, and your shield and we gave the rest to our trusted monsters to guard. But don't worry; no one will lay a finger on your horse. Listen up! The reason we did this is because you've still got a lot to learn. In four months, the kingdom will be attack by a powerful wizard name Ganondorf. He was banished twenty years ago for trying to control all the power to become a tyrant. But he swore he'd have revenge on the people who did this him… to us. Listen up; when you travel to get your weapons back and defeat the monsters that guard them, head to the scared grove to get the ultimate weapon to stop Ganon: the master sword. We'll teleport so we can show you the way. But be warned, Ganon is powerful and has mastered the six elements of Power. You have master two: Wind and earth and need to master the remaining four. Sorry for the attack but if you look to your left there is the sword and a special shield called the Hylian shield. When you defeat the fifteen monsters bosses we'll appear to guide you to the master sword.

The reason we attack you because the princess Zelda ordered us to do it, not to piss you off. We do it to warn you about the dangers coming to the kingdom. Please forgive us. We'll bring your horse back to you, ok? From The scared guards of scared realm of the gods of hyrule.

Knil sighed and then set off to begin his journey and training. Three and a half months later Knil had defeated the monsters and got all of his weapons back. The masked guards came with Epona as they agreed and Knil was overjoyed to have his horse again. But he must keep his word to get the Master Sword.

The hero masters all six of the elements and earns the Triforce of courage imprinted on his left hand and his weapons became stronger from the earlier fights. Now he travels to Sacred Grove to get the Master Sword from its resting place. He found the grove and headed for the sword's location and when he got there Knil enter the room alone. Soon he was approached by two stone guards. They told him that he needs to answer a question. If he answers correctly he'll get the sword. But not the right answer he'll be turned to stone and he understood.

The question is I'm the same thing as two sides of a coin, one is good and the other is evil, but I live in you beating within. What am I? Knil answer the heart and got it right. The giants step aside and Knil walk up to the sword and grab the handle with both hands and pulled the sword up and raised it up in the air.

Then he left to join back to the guards at the gate entry. As he got on his horse they left off heading for the castle right away. By the time they got there; they arrived just in time because Ganon was about to launch an all-out attack on the kingdom. They managed to sneak all the way to the castle where the princess was waiting. She was like a goddess to all her people. When Knil and the guards came to the throne room, she told everyone to seek shelter and explain everything.

Ganondorf was waiting for the moon to move in front of the sun for the attack to begin.

Knil was told by the goddess princess to be careful when facing him. He won't be holding back. Knil nodded and drew his sword at the ready. But before he left the princess kissed him on the lips for luck.

They both blushed and said they'll talk about it later and then he left to fight Ganon. Just as the solar eclipse began; just as Ganon was about to give the order to attack, a giant wave came to destroy all of his legions and Ganondorf was the only one left standing. Then Knil appear with his blade ready to fight and Ganon drew his blade ready. Then they ran to each other and begin to fight (duel of the fates theme and the battle of the heroes theme). They fought for hours and then Knil, to Ganon's shock, knocked the sword out of his hands and then impaled his heart. He used an ancient spell to seal Ganon away.

But before he vanished he said "don't think this is the end. I'll return for the next solar eclipse and I'll have my revenge on you and your children; remember this." Then Ganon vanish into the air and Knil claimed victory. Then the princess saw everything and came down to see Knil and tackled him to the ground. She was happy to see he was ok and then she hugged him then he hugged her back and they kissed as everyone cheered around them.

"Well Knil you did it," she said.

"No," he said "call me Link. That's my name. I decided to change it."

So they head back to the castle to party in victory and have a great time as well.

Then Link asked the princess to marry him and her said yes and everyone cheered as they celebrated.

Link then use some wind power to get to the grove and placed the Master Sword back in the stone and headed back to his new bride to be.

Seven years later at the castle, Link and Zelda are enjoying the peace throughout the land. And they had a happy and joyful life together.

The two rulers had a son named Link the 2nd to carry on his father legacy and protect the land from any evil that threatened to destroy it. He knows that one day Ganon will rise again, and this time they'll be ready.


End file.
